Born to Blossom
by Noodle In a Can
Summary: Ever wonder where the infamous Number XI came from? Once, his name was Lauriam, living in Wonderland, working for the Queen of Hearts, and wishing for something more. See what happens when an incredible burning makes for adventure and ruin of the heart.
1. Lewdicracy and a Day gone Awry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from this game, Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, I am just an enthusiast who enjoys it. Now, with the lawsuit copyright business over with, I am only going to make this appear in the first chapter in order to cut back on the redundancy.

* * *

"No, my queen, I did not paint the roses pink."

That was the only defense he could come up with, honestly who would, in their right mind, handle the Queen of Heart's roses with a paint brush and can? Certainly not the gardener who made his rounds to make sure they grew properly with just a touch. He did not have a care for anything but how it all survived. Though, secretly, he hated it.

"Lauriam, if you prove me wrong! I swear…OFF with your head!"

Those dreaded words, something he could not stand for or do, but with nothing to say against it, he bowed his head with respect and headed out into the maze that he knew backwards and forwards. Sighing, he could only think of one thing; why did it turn out this way? He could have grown up to be something, a little known fact, but Alice had favored the auburn young man when she was there. Though, it was never told to the courts, he had fancied her a little while ago, when he was young, only a few years short of ten or so. She had offered to take him with her into her home. Though the offer was out of kindness, all that Lauriam could say at the time was a silly little riddle. His parents were of the worst of the madness that drove it all, he was taught only one phrase, 'What is always there, but can be misused and then missed?' It had no meaning.

Now, the only things to keep him company were the shoddy flowers that were always painted odd colors by the guards. Imbecilic and useless were the decks, though it was never said. He could have left here several times and did not; the plains full of checkerboards and chess pieces were all in high prospect as of late, in current news. Though, the only way he heard it was the damned Cheshire Cat.

Such was his life, a dream, something other than it was. Looking over the hedges that were always neatly trimmed, he wondered if it would have been too odd to burn it all. Why, the thought occurred to him earlier that day and he muttered it under his breath after being summoned to prove his innocence. Though, it was then, he would deserve the chopping block, than always being threatened with it for no reason if he had carried it out. The Queen of Hearts had her bellows, but never were the beheadings carried out. The subjects of Wonderland always humored her, but these people, mad as they were, could not kill a soul. It was just as well, if something WERE to happen, like a ruckus with another child like that of Alice happened, heads would certainly roll.

He leaned on the hedge; it was the stop for just a small moment before he traveled onward. As he made himself comfortable with extra leaves that had grown, something odd had popped up and moved around him with the speed of ten griffons! What was it? There, stopping in front of him, was a gray thing, but it moved without any bones. His navy blue eyes blinked at it as the thing started to disturb the plants.

"No!" He yelled that out, seeing as it started to bend the plant life, which would cost him his job and jam! Grabbing a spade, Lauriam swung at the thing. It would not stay still to whack at it! What was this? A game that he had just become apart of randomly? Running after the odd boneless creature, he finally saw the mark it bared, an odd upside down something that looked a bit like a heart.

It darted between the hedges. NO! He could not let the queen see it! She would have his 'head' for it, if she could. Spade in tow, he kept running after the odd creature. Soon, it was cornered. Taking his footing like he would with hunting down the Door Mouse, he moved cautious and quieter than anything, even Cheshire, and swung the spade at the thing to find it not there.

"What is this?" Things in Wonderland were peculiar, he knew that, he has known that all his life, but this was beyond strange. Stepping into the small spot, he looked around and soon gasped. Several of the odd, bouncy, rag dollish monsters popped up. All of which, started to hit at him. Dodging, Lauriam jumped out of the way of one and swung, making it disappear. It was a game! It had to be. But, what sort of game would this be and why were there not any counters? Frowning, he kept swinging and got smacked and hit. These things hurt. No game of the queen's would hurt this much.

Backing up and dropping the spade, Lauriam ran for it, more of the odd creatures appearing in his wake. He became aware of some odd laughter, but he would not stop until he was almost home and a snap of fingers was heard. All the odd creatures disappeared. As the auburn man turned to where the sound was, something strange was standing in front of him and the gardener fell silent. There stood, in front of him, a red haired clown in black. Odd, no one he knew wore black; no one would be caught in the color without adornments and other parts of an outfit. Not even the Sora boy wore it when he came to visit. And this person was skin and bones! What was this? A walking corpse? A smile formed on the red haired clown's lips as he spoke. His voice had no emotion behind it.

"So, you're the new prospect? You don't look like much."

"What? I don't under-."

"Don't need to, Plant-man, just wanted to know what I was up against."

"Up against? What are you saying?"

The red headed person only laughed. This made Lauriam's eyebrows furrow. He did not seem like he was mad, no he seemed worse on borderline insane. "Who are you?!"

"Well well, getting angry, huh? The name's Axel." What a crazy name. 'Axel' that is the word for a buggy turner. The auburn haired man could do nothing but blink at the crazy red haired clown.

"You aren't supposed to be here without the Queen's permission." This red head just laughed, was it amusing to get on the royal family's bad side? It was hollow as ever.

"I don't think the queen will notice me." A smile only compared to the Cheshire Cat crossed his face. Devious. That is what this odd person was.

"Leave. I don't want to be the one getting in trouble today."

"Haven't you all ready? I thought it would be kind of interesting if you did again."

Lauriam's eyes narrowed, he really did not like this fellow. What would he do? Send more of his odd moving rag dolls out into the garden? A huff of an indignant gardener could be heard.

"You can do no such thing." He crossed his arms and glared profusely. Another laugh, chilling and hollow seemed to echo off the bushes.

"I've heard a mutter…it says, hmm what does it say? 'I wish I could burn this whole garden down, so help me, I will if I so chose.'" Lauriam's mouth gaped a little, how had this…this THING heard him? Outrage! Pointing his finger and stomping up to Axel, the gardener started a threat.

"If you start something I will not hold back from tying you up with vines and making you bait for the Jabberwocky!"

"…be careful what you wish for, Lauriam." Axel smiled and kissed the gardener's lips, stunning him long enough to disappear.

"Wait!" Was he just kissed by a man? It did not seem real. Stumbling back, he heard the laughter of Cheshire, looking up he saw that smile and then the face fade into view.

"Fickle, is it not? The way things flow too and fro."

"Cat, do grace me with your leaving, instead of your presence."

"Oh ho! Caught in the act of lewdicracy and soon the flowers will talk."

"They will not! Not if I have my way!"

"I heard, meow, that you kissed a man!"

"I did not!" Soon his hands started to swat at the floating cat head. If anything, he would be shunned for kissing something that was of the same gender, he knew it. Teacups and pig babies were fine, but still the thought of kissing the same gender was lewd.

"I-It didn't happen! I am not full of lewdicracy!" Another laugh and the cat was at his feet, rubbing his ankles. Lauriam was upset at this point and frowning, it was one thing to be tricked by someone else that was 'lewdicrous' but it was entirely another to be condemned of it.

"I know you aren't. You don't act it." Those navy blue eyes stared at the purple and pink tom cat. "Nor do you smell it." Though he always smelled like roses from working in the garden, there was a smile on the creature's face and Lauriam finally reached down to pet him and pick him up.

"Any news of Alice, Cat?" Gently did the man stroke the fur of the feline, making Cheshire purr.

"No…she's not returned from the adventure with the Sora boy." It was long ago, was it not that the odd boy with a huge key came traipsing through Wonderland? Sighing, he wondered if she was the same pretty girl. Time moved differently for different inhabitants of the world, Lauriam was affected by the evil trick of it moving faster. Whereas the Mad Hatter, Time had affected him by making it time for tea for eternity, they never grew older. Wacky was it all. His heart was yearning to see her smile again.

Taking the overly big feline into his home, still stroking his fur, he looked at the yellow eyes of Cheshire.

"Do you know what this 'Axel' thing that kissed me is? He isn't from here."

"Axel-thing, Axel-thing, hmmm…he could be half there, with something missing." Blinking, Lauriam thought about that. Half there? Something missing? Surely this cat always spoke in paradoxes, but he always got what the feline tried to say, this one instance, however, was not the same.

"Cheshire, elaborate and I will give you food." The cat could not ignore that bribe for the information he had.

"Heartless is what it is called when a dark thing eats a heart, but a nothing, a not somebody, is what that clown is."

"A nothing? Odd, he looked like a something…he talked like a something, and he kisses…" An angry blush hit his face. "No, I won't think on it. How dare something spread their lewdness on me!" Cheshire just laughed a little. It seemed to Lauriam, the cat was enjoying his torment. Though, as promised, he did feed the purple beast. It was left over jam and bread from the breakfast he had. He watched the animal eat the rest of it and then looked outside.

"Could the flowers really be whispering about that?"

"Oh truly! They are! They consider you the first weed to be handsome." That made the gardener chuckle. Amidst that, a scowl soon appeared on his face. It was a bit disappointing that now, amongst the green, his name is sullied.

"Any way I could fix it?"

Cheshire thought and thought, he could see it in his eyes. "…no." Eugh. Hiding his head in his hands, Lauriam was now condemned to odd looks, more than usual. What a day to start out with, what a time to find trouble. Perhaps the moon was full again, that would explain it right? Peculiar things happened on the days of the full moon. It still made him wonder how this Axel clown knew his thoughts and what he said earlier in the morning out of anger. A thought grinded his gears to a halt. He was being spied on! In a panic, the man started to close all the windows and locked the door. Of course, if something could disappear, it would not appear behind a locked door, right? It was rude to not be invited. That was his clear thought as he looked at Cheshire.

"I think I shall stay inside today." The cat nodded and soon took his leave.

**

* * *

Side Notes and Author's Ending thoughts:** So, what did everyone think? I tried to make it as close as possible, a few brief tidbits to add. I am adding details and little tidbits from the books of Alice and Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass because I thought it would play out better than just the Disney movie. And, I would like to add, the Wonderland people love to make up words and phrases, so I am adding to the dictionary just one in this chapter. (I may or may not include more as time goes by). 

1. Lewdicracy: (verb): the act of being lewd and caught in the moment of the action.

Related forms-

Lewdicrous, (adjective)

Lewdness, (noun)


	2. Revelations and Acts in Darkness

* * *

As he sat in his little house, he looked around him and thought of why something so queer and unsightly would visit him. Lauriam had not the faintest of ideas what it meant to be a prospect. Or the fact that something kissed him that was of the same gender. Of course, if he were a nothing, he would be nothing, right? This Axel-thing was a something, just possibly not the something he would have liked to have seen. Now, there was the threat of burning.

"He disappeared like Cheshire, so…perhaps he causes mischief like that cat as well." He thought and thought and toiled over the subject for what seemed like hours. Of course, time had a funny way of seeming faster, when it was merely twenty minutes of thought. Fickle thing, time, it always played tricks. Looking at the locked window, he frowned again. There had to be a way to decide what this Axel-nothing was. And those rag dolls he seemed to control, puppets perhaps? Interesting puppets that hit and hurt were all lewd something's doing. He looked at his hands. Never was there a mar or a cut from gardening, the flowers liked him, but now, oh now; there was bruises from those grey dolls.

Frowning, he wondered what this would mean, what that being had meant with his words as he paced around his home. Fickle was it all, and fickle was the thought of never knowing. He could not stand that. He had learned so much from that moronic riddle that vexed his childhood. Why, he would actually _try_ to read the words of the books that would twist and jump off the page. He would also _try_ to listen to what the flowers were say, though it was mostly gossip. Now, he was left in the dark on the thoughts of what this new breed of somethings were.

"If a heartless eats a heart, and this something is a nothing, what would that make it called? A…something nothing, a somebody with nothing." The conundrum of the thirty minutes of thought was toiled over with the perpetual circle of pacing in his shaded home that he seemed to like, shutting out the light and the look of bright red flowers. Then, it finally hit him, a somebody with nothing.

"A nobody…" So, a nowhere man with a nowhere plan with nothing. Axel is a nobody, but what does that mean if a heartless eats and carries hearts and a nothing does not? Logic would state he did not have a heart right? "Heartless, yet whole? This is odd." Frowning he kept wondering how they breathed and thought. Of course, no heart means the brain should be there, right? Someone can't function without a brain. It's ridiculous to think so! Why, a zipper could probably be put in to take a brain out and leave the heart and all the fellow would say is 'durrrr'. Lauriam chuckled at the thought of that.

So, in the odd scheme of things, he realized what this 'nobody' was. An abstract concept yet made perfect sense. Though, how he moved and disappeared needed to be understood. Whatever this Axel thing did, it was cold. He remembered the kiss; it was cool…no blood? Makes sense, blood not pumping for a heart makes it easier, he would suppose. This would mean one thing! He could not bleed. That was interesting. No thorns would cut, no bruises from stupid cards…somehow it seemed bearable. He smiled at the thought of that. Perhaps this nobody was not such a horrid thing…

Bah. He kissed him! That was unheard of! And it was not warm at all. It felt off. Again, Lauriam frowned. "Lewd, crude, and completely gross." The thought made him gag, though he would never admit to thinking one night what it would have been like to kiss the same gender, something forbidden and taboo. The auburn man walked to the window with the thought of lewdness being horrid and tilted his head, reaching out for the windowsill. He lifted the shade over his window to look out the smooth glass. The sun was setting, it was going to sleep. The moon was coming to take its place, with all the dim light it brought.

This meant more work for him. The night flowers he kept in secret would awaken and talk. They were mistaken for flowers that refused to grow; these plants survived on the softer glow of the moon and thrived only at the stroke of midnight. Beautiful, black irises and roses that would never speak but in soft tones where always easier to care for than the boisterous angel trumpets the king and people of the day seemed to love and adore. The only plant he seemed to care about was the very highly unpopular bleeding hearts. He suggested bringing them into the garden because they were shaped like a heart and the queen agreed. So, every day around this time, he would check on them as well and make his way through the maze to reach his secret garden. But was it safe? Would that spy of a nothing come to hear his talk with his plants? He would have to risk it.

Lauriam let the shade that covered his window fall, and trudged towards the front door of his tiny white home. He did not see the need for color, for there was so much in his life already from the gardens he cared for. He would never find himself in a home of outrageous color, and even subtle tones of dirt and any color imaginable made him think of flowers. Sometimes, this gardener needed to rest his eyes, and white was the only choice he had to take. It fit him well, early to rise and late to sleep. Days were oftentimes the brightest and the sun would prove that time and time again. He knew it well, but he liked the night, even if it meant hardly any rest. The duties he carried were not heavy; on the contrary, they were light. But, it meant if he did his job well, moving up in the status.

Then a groan escaped him. That was until this morning with the stupid nothing that kissed him. Now lewdicracy shall be spoken of. His name shall be soiled with someone's odd liking of lips, which was the same gender. Now, unlocking his door, he walked out into the sunset to the green around him. The hedges of the maze were undoubtedly tall, and they touched the sky around him, the sun falling asleep in hues of yellow, red, purple, and dark blue. Time of day he enjoyed. All the lackadaisical madness would soon tire to dine at the end of the sunlight and sleep. He was thrilled with that prospect. Alone to discuss what needed to be said. With the only beauties that could be of mentioning, in darkness.

The sun was still setting as he walked by a plot of garden, far on the opposite end of the labyrinth of brush. There he smiled and touched the flowers shaped like tiny hearts, the bleeding heart flower looked as though it was a heart peeling back when in bloom to show white under its pink coat. Pure, something the queen would not understand. In the name, it meant blood, but underneath that was white, purity. She could not see passed what it is called, Lauriam could see more. He leaned over it, touching the soft petals, hearing it chime. In all of Wonderland, flowers could wake up to speak; only some were so small the voices were never enough but a small hum or gentle giggle. These were different, they cooed and their voices sounded as soft, angelic chiming. Not another soul would pay them any heed, they were too quiet. Lauriam liked quiet, rather than the gossip of the day lilies. They seemed well and fine, so he moved on.

Walking over the soft earth, he finally stopped at the farthest most corner of the maze, looking about he walked towards the small mound of half dead leaves and gnarled bits of bush. He made it so; the queen never knew that he could manipulate even her precious hedges to grow his own way. For all she knew, it was just weeds that started to twist things. She thought it ugly and had far too much of a twisted turn of her own decadent madness to get this far before tea time and jam took place. Lauriam was always the only one here. It suited him.

"It's not quite midnight, so the moon says. I will wait, I suppose." He sat on the ground near his flowerbed, waiting for the small voices and stretching of the only flowers he ever cared for, ever in his heart to awaken. He looked at the stars, it was a clear night. The moon was just rising, it would be awhile, perhaps. The gardener sighed and started to wonder what the stars were. Some say they are dots punched in the black blanket that covers the world and the moon helps tug it up, and even still, some say they are other worlds. The latter seemed plausible. Funny. He could always think properly, but not speak until later in his life.

"What is always there, can be misused, and then missed?" Hm. Even now that made absolutely no sense. He shook his head and kept on star gazing, waiting.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. What person would be up at this hour? It was insane to be so! Not that he ever claimed himself as anything but mad, but still! What was this! He kept quiet, holding his breath. Something was coming in this direction.

Perhaps they were lost, not even the cards would travel out this far. Then it stopped all of a sudden. He looked around and saw a glint of red in the moonlight. Blinking, Lauriam waited. Cheshire had said to him to be quiet and stealthy as a cat waiting for prey. So he sat there, controlling his breath to not make a sound. Being taught that by a mouser is possibly the best tactic to come by. Then a strange, black figure walked into the clearing.

"Well well, so this is where you hide, hm? Kinda dark don't you think?" His eyes grew wide, he knew who that was as a hood was thrown back. It was that thing again.

"Listen, you might be a nothing, but why follow my movements? I am not a mouse, I do not taste that good." That hollow laugh again, it was irritating.

"I'm not here to stalk you, why would you think that?"

"I have my reasons. Do leave me in peace, sir."

"Sir? Polite with something in your undertone. Here I thought you were a flower."

"Yes, a flower, a Venus flytrap."

"That, I could see." Axel scratched the back of his head with that hollow smile, barely visible in the moon's glow. He moved closer. Lauriam had no way of knowing what to expect and prepared for the worst.

"You know…" He began and looked at the stars and then around the clearing. "…if you stay out here, you might be attacked by heartless."

"They look like over sized crickets, I don't fear them." The gardener's eyes narrowed. What was this nobody thing planning?

"Be a nowhere man elsewhere, out of my view."

"Aw. Sorry, I can't do that, I've got orders."

"Orders? What orders?" There was a pause as Axel shrugged and then smiled once more.

"Just orders." That was vague, too vague. Lauriam did not like this at all. The orders this thing spoke of intrigued him and then terrified him at the same time.

"Axel. You are a nobody, so you do not exist. Leave."

"Ah, so you figured it out? Interesting, Xemnas doesn't give you enough credit." Xemnas? Who is that? The auburn man stared at Axel intrigued.

"Who is…this Xemnas you speak of?"

"Oh, whoops. I can't tell you."

"…why?"

"Not allowed to, Lauriam." There was an indignant huff. This was becoming too irritatingly obvious he was being toyed with. Crossing his arms he glared at Axel

"Leave. I don't like you here; you are rude and very very lewd." He grinned like the Cat once more and stepped closer and closer, making Lauriam scoot back further and further.

"Do you always pout like that when you don't get an answer?" The red clown leaned over the gardener, inches from his face, tilting his head.

"I…do not pout!" His eyes widened at Axel being so close, scooting back into the bush, next to his beloved flowers. The nobody stepped closer still.

"And I am full of lewdicracy right?" He had heard that! Oh this nothing was stalking him! Now Lauriam was trapped against the gnarled bark of his twisted creation.

"Yes you are! Back up!"

"No. I think I like making you uncomfortable." The gardener made a face and tried to punch him to have his arm caught and held. Lips soon touched his in a dark kiss. He did not kiss back, this was rude! Lauriam jerked his face away. "UNHAND ME!"

"Why? Afraid of catching 'lewdness'?" A kiss was placed on his cheek, making the somebody squirm. Torment! This was torment!

"I…I SAID UNHAND ME!" He tried to jerk away and was greeted with another peck on his lips with a snicker. This was a ploy, a way to torture him further. Oh how he hated this Axel. Vile wretch! He leaned down further to whisper in his ear.

"Fine. I just wonder what your heart is doing…is it pounding?" He nipped at Lauriam's ear. His heart was in his throat at this point, and his frustration was getting to the point of him loosing his temper.

"I won't tell you you shoddy wretch! I told you to let. Me. Go!" Again a soft laugh as he kissed down the gardener's neck. He was struggling more and more, if only he could repel him. Lauriam would do anything to get him away! In his need to break free from the horrid kissing, he did not notice the bush behind him suddenly grow at a rapid rate and push Axel back and cover over the gardener.

The two of them were in shock, how could he do that? Then the nobody stood, blinking away the confusion and standing. He pulled a twig out of his hair.

"…yep. I knew it." A grin appeared on the clown's face once more. "See ya." He waved and started to walk away.

"WHAT! What do you mean 'I knew it'?" Axel turned with another snicker.

"I knew you had something needed and wanted. That's it."

"Wait…you mean to tell me, you USED me!?"

"Dandy trick, huh?"

"Wipe that smug look off of your face, NOBODY, I am for damned certain you are batshit insane!"

"Ah ah. Watch that language. I still have your wish to fullfil." He grinned and disappeared into the night. This left Lauriam in a fit of anger. How dare he! He gripped his hands tight, the bush suddenly starting to whither under his utter contempt for the bastard thing. He did not realize his control was deeper rooted to a power. He looked up at the moon and wanted to scream, that was when he heard a soft voice.

"That…weed was lewdicrous. You did well, my friend." He clenched his eyes closed and gritted his teeth.

"Tell me you did not see that?"

"I won't speak of it." His eyes opened to look at the flower, his beautiful black iris. She was the first to awaken. It must have been midnight.

"Nightshade, please say I am not lewd. I am not what he wanted."

"Oh undoubtedly. Though, I am worried about the bush behind you. You killed him, you know." Her voice was soft and seemed rather worried and concerned, and Lauriam could sense her fear. He looked towards the plant and slowly touched its branches; apologizing softly and making it grow stronger. Nightshade sighed in relief. He had eased her petals and roots as she relaxed, visibly.

"The others will awaken soon, Lauriam. Do not worry, I know you do not mean to harm."

"I am sorry. I lost my temper, I do suppose."

"It was not as frightening as the fact that Sir Bush grew so large so fast." He pondered that for just one moment and looked at her.

"I agree. I am not sure what has come over me, as of today and tonight."

"Oh? What news shall you speak of?"

"…that weed is a nobody, a thing that does not need certain roots to live. He is a new species, I suppose. And now the other flowers of the day will talk and gossip over the very action he committed tonight." The flower swayed a little, Nightshade thought for just one moment before speaking again.

"If that is the case, his roots are not needed and his control is missing." Something to ponder, control over actions would be gone without a heart. This plant always thought of things that were of interest.

Slowly, he explained to her what was done and said of the day. Lauriam was relieved that all his little flowers, his beloved plants of darkness were speaking to him at once. Every rose, every iris spoke in their melodic voices in comfort that night. Until the sun began to rise in the morning, the gardener never knew he stayed up so long.

"Nightshade, do rest well, as do you Sable, my dear rose. And of course you as well, Devin." He smiled at the iris and two roses, one most definitely male. They all closed their eyes and curled up to nestle in their buds and fade until the night.

Trudging back, he wondered if this day would be long, he needed to sleep at least a few hours before his duties started. He wound his way home to sleep the most dreadful of nights away in the short time of his rest.

* * *

**After Thoughts and Ending Notes: **Axel is a bit of a bastard. XD I love this thought, so I wrote it in. And I think it's become a bit more logical as to why Castle Oblivion is white. Marluxia's somebody lives in it. Now, the flowers were a cool add in. If anyone wonders what a bleeding heart flower looks like, Google it. They really do exist. And I could not think of words to add. But, I hope this was enjoyable. Please review! I actually am more inclind to write more with encouragement that people like this.

And I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who HAS reviewed this fic so far. ; Thanks guys, it means a lot. And to all the favorites I have come to see. 3 Love goes out for those first few.


	3. It All Falls Apart

* * *

There was a banging on the door and Lauriam sat up with a shot. With only three hours of rest, he clambered to the door to see a card standing in front of him, a bit charred. He smelled smoke on further inspection and his eyes grew wide. The three of spades began to speak.

"To who it may concern, you are charged with the folly of burning the Queen's very favorite rose bush."

"What? I don't understand, sir." The card bristled; he was very flustered at this point. "You are charged, Gardener, do come with me. The Queen is having the most horrid of fits over your actions."

Lauriam was in shock, why could this happen? Certainly that Axel nobody was playing him a fool? Frowning, he played along to figure out what had happened. As he stepped out, he realized something; there was a stronger scent of smoke. He followed the spade out and into the garden maze. Blinking, he saw it, her favorite flowers burned and Lauriam was glad it was so far gone it could not feel the agony. This was horrid. Looking around, the hedges and even the other flowers were silent and in shock.

"I was asleep, dear Spade, I would not harm this rosebush. I tend to it!"

"NONSENSE!" A bellowing voice, loud and obnoxious sounded soon the spade was shaking his little numbers off. Lauriam bowed as he should, and he feared the worst out of this encounter.

"If you so happened to look, Lauriam, this rose is dead. You tend to them everyday; you know how to kill them!" She was scowling at this point. "FURTHERMORE! I had a guard spotted you kissing another man and therefore, you are not to be trust because you are lewd."

His heart fell; he was wrongfully accused of it all. "But my gracious queen, it was not I who wanted to receive the kiss and therefore did not kiss back. That strange clown force upon me, I think he was possessed by the Jabberwock." The whole lot of cards and the queen herself fell into silence, their eyes wide with fear. The Jabberwock was known to be the worst beast to ever walk the plain of Wonderland. And, it was also true that wherever this beast was, something strange followed. It was dark and was cool and was spotted when he flew overhead quite often. And the thing was often shaped just like the monster itself. The beast struck fear into anyone and everyone.

"W-We leave the possessed alone! You! Lauriam! Will tend to that rose's every need. And if I see more things ruined, your head is mine."

The gardener wanted to gulp, but it was worth the narrow avoidance as the whole party walked away for the auburn young man to do his job. He had to commend himself to thinking after so little sleep. Leaning down he started to touch the roots of the rosebush to make it grow back stronger. Pulling away the dead petals of the rose, the flowers started to wail and tremble. Lauriam was not sure why but he thought it would have been out of shock over him basically taking apart their friend. He did not sense anyone behind him, deprivation of sleep made him less caring of the world around him.

A whisper made him jump.

"Interesting, so I'm possessed now?" Lauriam instantly tried to jerk around to face who it was. He knew it was the odd Axel thing.

"Yes you are. Leave me alone." A sarcastic laugh was all he was greeted with.

"Sorry, I don't want to. How about this…I burn this garden, I kind of want to now." He smiled at the gardener, making him scowl.

"What have the plants done to deserve that?" There was a moment of silence before Axel turned back to him.

"Oh Laurie, you know, I would think you'd catch on by now. I don't want to harm _you_. I want to carry out your wish. That's why I'm here." Laurie? What kind of sad nickname was that? Again, the scowl deepened. He was not sure how to handle this nobody thing and keep his head. It was not until he stared at the nobody that he realized this was for real. This red haired thing was going to ruin his life!

"But…it _will_ harm me!" Too late, flames appeared in Axel's hands, and he brushed across some of the bushes that soon spread to the flowers. He heard a small laugh from the stupid thing, seeing the flames engulf the small brush with yellow and angry red. Lauriam just stood there, hearing cries of pain and glaring at the nobody. The smoke billowed up and swelled into the air, as the gardener's anger did as well.

"HOW DARE YOU! You have no heart!"

"Bingo, you hit it right on the dot." He sauntered up to the gardener to kiss him and keep him planted there. Lauriam did not kiss back but soon pushed the thiner figure away to cover him in branches from a bush, enraged. The plant now under his control, held the being tight, flames starting to lash at Axel's coat. His face had a small bit of shock fall over it, then a smirk replaced that.

"Eh…sorry, can't stay gotta go. I'm late." He said with a laugh and disappeared, leaving the gardener amidst a burning portion of the maze and the fire quickly spreading. The smoke was becoming unbearable thick. The gardener's hands shook. Standing there and looking around him, there was one thing running through his mind, run. Lauriam ran towards the back of the maze to his most precious of flowers, looking back he saw the fire stay in one particular area for the time being closer towards the castle.

Now was the time to flee, he needed to leave and never return. Perhaps the kingdom held by the Diamond family would be nice. In another kingdom, another suit of cards. Maybe they would accept him with open arms? He could only hope as he hurried on his way. He had to get away from the smoke.

"Across the chessboard, just across the chessboard plains…" He kept trying to murmur while digging out of the bulbs of his black iris. The roses are hearty enough to live on their own. It was hard to leave them, maybe someday he would return.

This one beautiful friend was his only worry as he pulled the bulb out. It was around that time he heard shouts of panic and marching to find him. Great, just great, he would need to run even farther where his name was not heard of. He would surely be beheaded for this. And it was not fair. He coughed a little as the smoke seemed to fill the every crevice of the maze; it was becoming hard to breathe as he made one side of the maze plant wall move to let him through, bending to do so. He turned to look and watched it; he made it right itself as he ran into the woods. Funny how powers tend to surface when in fear, though he did not dwell on it as he fled into the tall trees. He dodged around huge mushrooms as his speed picked up.

Panting and his heart pounding in his chest, he came to a clearing in the woods, still hearing the cards on his trail. Shouting nonsensical orders to go hither and thither, Lauriam heard them come closer. Taking the precious bulb and placing it in his pocket, the now fugitive auburn haired man dashed down a darker bit of the forest. It did not occur to him that there was no sound of animals here, no sound of the odd creatures that lived in this usual part of the trees. And it took one little squeak for him to realize where he was, the section infested with heartless.

All around him the odd shadows started to appear. He had no where to run, he was surrounded. Oh, this was not his day. Dodging what he could as the odd black things attacked, Lauriam soon found himself running farther and farther into the darkened portion of the trees that hung low and sort of gnarled. He did see, at this point, an odd portal open and quickly ran faster from it. In his panicked mind, he thought it was more heartless. He did not want to mess with anymore creatures!

Soon, he ran faster and deeper into the forest, to the point where no shadow rose and struck at him. It was odd, everything was strangely quiet. That was when Lauriam heard the most terrifying of sounds, breathing. Deep, throaty breathing; and a sort of a growl was made audible. The poem of the Jabberwock flashed through the young man's mind as he heard large steps, serpentine and gigantic, around him. Before he could flee, he heard a sniffing and another growl, louder than before.

He would not say he was afraid of this beast, no, he was petrified. Standing there, frozen to the spot, eyes wide, Lauriam started to wish he could have been beheaded.

He did not notice the hand on his shoulder until he was tugged back into darkness, just as the gruesome face of the monster was seen; he was pulled into an odd sort of place that ran between here and there.

Gasping, he lurched away and his heart felt like it could not take much more. His face was of fear and his hands shook as he looked at another nobody in front of him. He could not say how odd he was, or the fact the eye patch made him look like a pirate. His mind would not dwell on the simple thought that he was older with scars or that his one visible eye was yellow, and it glowed slightly. Lauriam was in too much in a state of shock.

"Easy kid, you gonna work yourself into a fit." Slowly, those words started to seep into his mind as the nobody tried to calm him. Lauriam was panting and soon looked around. "Didn't know anyone could run that fast. You blew by me as I tried fend off those heartless."

"Wh-Where am I?" He gulped down air, whipping his head around, trying to find a way to see where he was, it was just lit and swirled in color. He ignored the second statement, it was too much to think on at the moment as his mind raced and his head whipped around the world of between. "A-Am I dead?"

The nobody just cleared his throat. "No, and I don't think you want to be, do ya?" Lauriam just shook his head, looking so lost and confused. "Well, the way I see it, you got options, and Flower-Kun, I'd choose wisely." Flower-kun? Another odd nickname? His bearings were starting to return as he watched this older nobody like a hawk. "Let me say this, you didn't do anything wrong and Axel is going to be dealt with accordingly. The flamer loves to meddle where he shouldn't."

"But…my home? The garden? I can't return now!"

"You didn't let me finish, Kid. I said you've got options."

"That doesn't say a thing! Who are you?"

"Ah, right, name's Xigbar, and dude, you need to chill. All right?" Lauriam fell silent as this Xigbar continued. "Good. Finally calm, eh? I've got a few things to say. One, you really are in a jam with the Queen of Hearts, and two, now the Jabberwocky…monster thing…knows your scent. You've got four options here, one is to go with the queen and get your head chopped off…" That made the ex-gardener grimace and look away. "…two, you can be sniffed out by that monster and be either eaten or kill it…" That did not seem to ever end well for others, the thought made his stomach churn with the lack of food. "You could try to hightail it to another kingdom and hope for the best." It seemed the best solution of the problem, and that was for damned sure. "And the final option is to come with me."

He stood there in silence, blinking at the nobody. This was suspicious. It was too heavily so. The gardener thought for what seemed like hours, Xigbar patiently waiting for an answer. "I want to go to a different kingdom." That answer made the nobody shake his head.

"All right Flower-kun, but you have to get there on your own, I'm not helping you, dude."

"Wait! Wha-." Xigbar pushed the somebody through a portal and into a safer part of the woods for him to figure out his own route to his destination.

* * *

**Final Thoughts and Author's Notes: **You thought I would end it so soon? Psh. Please, Lauriam likes his heart. I figured now would be a good time to introduce the one nobody I adore, Xiggie!

Thank you once again for the support and the reviews, I have a few I hound, asking for their thoughts on everything I write. So, thank you all! I've been sending out messages and replies to every favorite and every comment made. ; Keep me happy by reading this! Love you all!


	4. Hiding and Pumperlickles

* * *

Her voice was soft, soothing. It was a wonder she could even recognize him at all with that trick that time had played upon him. Lauriam watched with joy as she danced about him, singing. His Alice, the one that led his mind to wander and his mouth to speak so long ago, was back to have him lead her in a waltz in the maze.

She did not care about what had happened, the smoldering bushes in certain parts of the garden were finally made right and his life returned to the bit of normalcy it was once before. Her hand in his was the only soft mentioning of touch. Everything seemed to fade in a frenzy of color but her. That long blond hair, those big blue eyes and the smile. It made his heart beat rapidly. This was what he missed for so long, and now it found him. She found him. The skies were bright and so was her blue dress. Always appropriate, always his favorite.

Alice and Lauriam danced carefree past the flowers, past the trees. Though, it seemed strange, he was younger. He was her height. It need not matter, now he could grow _with_ her instead of missing his chance. That trick that time had put on him was no more. He was righted again.

When they had stopped, when it was all done, her arms wrapped around his neck and her soft hair brushed over his cheek. Strange, how ever odd, it felt identical to cat fur. Then she pulled back and opened her mouth to speak.

"What has happened to make you climb a tree as a cat?" Blinking, Lauriam looked at her; the voice was not hers at all. It sounded like Cheshire. How very strange indeed.

Wait a moment…CHESHIRE! He jolted awake, heart pounding. Sitting up with haste, he had not noticed the branch near his head and soon the top of his cranium collided with it.

"…ah. Cheshire what is happening? Why are you here?" It all came back to him, the Jabberwock, the Queen, the garden, Axel nobody, and of course that funny-speaking Xigbar thing. If he had not hit his skull, the information would not have taken hold as quick as it did. Rubbing the forming bump, he looked at the tom cat with almost a bit of remorse from the subconscious fantasy. His dream had faded and so did the feeling in his heart. At least now he had a bit of sleep. The feline gazed upon the human friend and climbed onto a nearby branch of the dogwood tree he had climbed.

"Lauriam, I shall ask you the same. You are not a cat, why for do you climb like one so high…and into a dogwood no less?"

"Cat I am not, but I am in hiding, dear friend. And the bark of this certain tree is worse than its bite. In fact, it has none whatsoever." Cheshire tilted his head and grinned, all his teeth then showing. It was quite amusing to hear that said about a tree that would sudden bark and growl when the inhabitants of Wonderland would venture close. That would mean; however, the tree would also shake and tremble from its maddening fit of canine tendencies. This proved quite nice for Lauriam. It helped him sense when the cards would come near from their many patrols of the forest in search of the culprit who set the beloved garden of the queen on fire.

Then he looked towards the sky, another fear arose from the back of his mind. The Jabberwock. With all its infinite slithering madness and the sight of the beast's face, it was a wonder that Lauriam could keep his wits about him at all. What had the nobody thing told him? That the monster could track his scent? It made the gardener clutch at his heart and curl up, even with the cat looking at him; the man could not shake the fear. It all happened so sudden, too sudden. He could not stop to think and even now he was hiding from the shouts below him of the nonsensical cards and wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate. To be hiding in a tree once dropped from an odd place of dark light, to be fretting over his life, and to only find happiness in dreams was almost unbearable for the dear gardener.

Cheshire must have seen it and gazed down at him, periodically fading out his body and shifting upon his branch.

"You do not look fine and yet well enough in the same right. I ask again, what has happened? I ventured towards the garden to see smoke and scorched cards, yet no you."

"Cheshire, answer me as I ask, did you hear the Queen say to off my head?"

"Yes, yes I did. I went to everywhere you were not and then I came to pester this dog and scratch at his bark to see you."

A groan escaped the poor man as he soon hushed as down below the numerous numbers of spades and diamonds frenzied about, checking the spots he was not. If they had found the spot he where he was, they would stop this insane scramble.

"THE OTHER LEFT, THREE!" Lauriam peered over, seeing a three of clubs look at the tree and tremble and run away as it started to bark ferociously. The card had abandoned the order to look in another direction and claim that that was the left his top ranking Ten had meant. The search wore on.

Looking at Cheshire, the man spoke even now in hushed tones. "I must make haste to a separate kingdom, a different suit to follow, dear friend. I am wrongfully accused and it was the worst of all possibilities that brings me to hiding in a tree." He explained everything to the cat. The feline simply took in the information and tilted his head.

"You are in a jam, and soon the cards will leave for the afternoon jam." An unfinished thought, yet it seemed to help. It meant he could venture further. Nodding, he soon heard an order from the suits and their high ranking command to venture towards the castle once more for tea and cakes.

It must have been after high noon. That was the only points that tea and cakes were ever distributed. It also meant that Lauriam had not eaten all morning. Hearing the exit of the guards, he slowly climbed down, whispering soothing things to the growling tree. He had to make his leave. But, once on the ground, his heart began to pound. It was one instance to find shelter in a tree; it was another to find himself in danger once again. He looked up to see Cheshire had disappeared. Honestly, the cat could not be held accountable to helping. He had led Alice into many awkward situations upon her first visit here. So, Lauriam thought of his only friend as useless.

Walking along a shaded path, he felt something rub against his leg that had been in his pocket. What could it have been? Looking about before trying to hide behind a tree, he looked inside his trousers to discover it was a bulb for a flower. That was right, his iris, his precious Nightshade was whom he brought along. For now, she was safe in place in the pocket of his pants.

Moving back onto the path, he walked with caution. The echoes of odd were always close at hand and if he were caught by someone of this kingdom, who knew what would happen. That thought rang through his head as his stomach started to lurch in a fit of being empty. Trying to quiet his insides, Lauriam started to make haste towards the end of the road, he needed food. It was not helping that his head was pounding from the tree branch and the lack of eating. This was horrid to endure.

At that moment, the forest grew thin, and he found himself setting his sights on a neat row of hedges. The odd voices, all male were soon heard as he drew closer. It smelled of food, tea, and jam. He finally started to recognize where he was, it was the Mad Hatter's residence. Hiding behind a hedge, he soon heard the conversations of the Hatter, Door Mouse, and the Marsh Hare.

"Well it is quite queer that a gardener would scorch the plants." That voice could only be distinguished as the Marsh Hare.

"It is not! It is perfectly natural, Hare. He's _lewd_ remember? Why I heard from the Duchess who heard from the tulips that he _kissed_ someone." Hatter exclaimed in a bit of a huff.

"Even so, it's not likely unless he hated the color red."

"Oh, but the roses ARE red."

"But I heard from the White Rabbit some were painted pink."

"Well, pink is a dreadful color as well. Reminds me of a pumperlickle."

"A pumperlickle? Those are pink?"

"Yes, yes they are! Pink and hideous." A ringing was soon heard.

"Hare! It's time for your unbirthday!"

"But it's your's this time!" This soon turned into a bit of a party and song and joy. The news was quickly forgotten with the sudden celebration of unbirthdays. Lauriam wrinkled his nose; pumperlickles were hideous and had a ghastly of looks. They only would make a sound and squirt out bubbles in the most disgusting of fashions. When these animals were seen, they were often stomped on and put out of their misery. These creatures had duck bills, three legs and lop-sided eyes. They did not walk, they hobbled and when surprised, would blow bubbles out of their small nostrils that carried a stench of rotted eggs. How they could be compared to a flower was beyond Lauriam's comprehension.

Though, now with the party taking place, he could easily snatch up some food and make a hasty retreat. Peeking around the corner, he saw the hare and hatter busy in song and chattering endlessly.

Silently, he wound his way towards the table in a quick motion. He had not noticed the dormouse snoozing on top of the teapot close to where he was no situated. He also had not noticed that it started to stir when his hand made for a bit of bread and a bit of cookies. Though, what he did notice was the rattle of the teapot when the mouse became fully aware that he was present.

"A PERSON! A PERSON! A PERSON IS HERE!" The Door Mouse quickly scurried up to the two friends and was jumping up and down, Lauriam was soon caught. As the whole table was worked into a frantic uproar, he wanted to mentally kick himself for causing such a disturbance.

Rising to his feet, the table gasped. Pointing, Hatter soon was yelling a garbled mass of words and March Hare was yelling.

"LEWDICROUS MAN GET AWAY! BURN OUR TABLE AND WE SHALL PELT YOU WITH CRUMPETS!" Lauriam looked incredibly pale, it was as if his life was about to end, the screams and shouts were too much for him and he knew somehow the yells would be heard for a great distance.

"I…am in fear of…" He began and they all quieted for a moment, eyes widened. It was as if they were captivated. The gardener thought of something quick, it had to be for his hasty retreat into the forest once more. "…of a…CAT!"

"CAAAT!" The mouse went berserk and soon was spinning and reeling and running and causing such a disruption of the tea, that Lauriam could make his retreat unseen. It was a little known fact, but the Door Mouse was deathly fear of cats. Cheshire had told him that. It came in handy as he jumped over the hedges into the shade and safety of the forest to eat his spoils. Though, it was then that he climbed a tree to do so, to hide and mourn his lose of a bed, home, and the garden he held so dear. He ached for conversation, though that was never to come and Nightshade would not be able to awaken until the light of the moonlight. Oh, what a mess his life had become.

Soon, however, he saw the ever present cards patrolling until near nightfall. He was lucky to stay within the confines of the branches of a high oak tree at that point in time. Though it did not keep the threat at bay like the dogwood, but it grew so tall that he could not be seen. Its leaves were shelter and Lauriam was happy for the safety.

As he watched and waited, he thought of Xigbar's dubious proposal. It seemed odd, but did not the Axel nobody say that he was a prospect? What that meant, he could not understand and would not. It was clear that he did not choose the decision the thing wanted. Well, that could prove him to be a contradiction, why would he want to be around nasty black coats and beings full of lewdness? He did not! It was unheard of.

Shifting on his branch, he noticed the guards starting to leave the area and quickly climbed down to see the sun was starting to make its absence in favor of sleeping. It let the moon play at this hour, and that light would guide the man's way towards his safety. This is what Lauriam hoped.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I finally kick the writer's block for the fourth chapter! I am so happy that this is finally done. It's been a long time. Sorry about that, I couldn't think of a proper addition to the story until now. I hope everyone likes this!

I added a new and strange creature to the mix, this time. It's called a pumperlickle, it's my creation XD. It sounds loverly doesn't it? And thank you for all the kind reviews. They are always appreciated.


	5. Flamming Kisses and Strange Creatures

* * *

Just his luck, there was not much light. The moon must have decided not to come out tonight so that it could start anew a bit later. This left Lauriam to travel with no visibility. Perfect, just perfect, his life went from horrid to worse with stumbling over roots of tall trees and falling in muddy patches. He was forced to wander down the main path, rather than a side one. It was unbearable to think upon. What rotten luck did he have befallen upon him? It was not his fault.

Even with the darkness, he heard many strange things that lurked in the wooded area at night. Where was his salvation? Where were the chessboard plains? He could only guess in the right direction at this point as he wound himself deeper and deeper into uncertainty. Fear was not something he was used to, but fear was started to grip his heart. He became adapted to it almost. To live in that constant was putting its strain on Lauriam's mind, but it made him hurry faster towards his destination. Though, he had hoped it was the direction that he needed to move in. As he walked, something stirred within him. Would he get out of the kingdom of the Queen of Hearts alive? It seemed so far, yes, but did he know for sure? Not as of yet.

His eyes kept looking towards the heavens at the twinkling stars, there was no sign of giant wings or slithy toves were ever seen. Though, it was almost too quiet again, he would look back over his shoulder constantly as he moved. The beast that could hunt him was ever set in his mind. This also lead him to not pay attention his footing, and very soon after did he find himself face first into a tree root. The toes of his shoes slid under an upturned gnarled root of the great tree he was walking under, rendering him unconscious. Lauriam could do nothing but hear an odd voice rattle in his half-conscious mind.

"Well well, look who the cat dragged to my feet." It sounded familiar, it sounded deceitful, conniving, and oh so unforgettable. Yet, his mind started to lapse as he heard footsteps and then nothing. Though there was an odd moment of hands turning him over and jerking him slightly. Slowly, Lauriam's eyes started to open and he was faced with piercing green, even in darkness they were noticeable. The auburn man gasped and sat up, knowing that red hair and dark figure.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Axel only blinked, and then a smirk appeared. He just leaned over the gardener and spoke calmly.

"Been sent to check up on you, orders, you know. And when I get here, you are lying in the dirt with a nasty bruise on your temple. Kind of pathetic to trip over a tree root, don't you think?" Lauriam felt all the blood to his face in a flush; turning away he looked down the way of the trail, or what he could see of it. Oh it was hard to travel this way.

"Just leave." He managed to get out through gritted teeth. The hatred he felt for this Axel was too deep for words and he tried to get to his feet, to no avail, the world swirled around him and he fell back to be caught by the very object of his contempt.

"Unhand me!"

"Um…let me think about this for a moment, no. Sorry, orders are orders. And that includes seeing you get the place you need to." Axel sounded as though he did not truly care at all. Of course, Lauriam doubted it was possible for him to be able to. Making an indignant huff, he was put back on the ground with the red-haired lewd being looking him over.

"You gotta make it difficult huh?"

"ME! You…you…you are the one that decided to ruin my life!"

"That wasn't hard. You hated it anyway."

"That is beside the point! Why do I even want to be _touched_ by the likes of you after kissing me and holding me down? You are awful."

He only snickered. Snickered! That is uncalled for, it only served to make Lauriam more agitated. The gardener had a pout on his face as a hand moved to touch his temple. "Do NOT touch me." He batted Axel's hand away from his face. The nobody just huffed.

"You are too stubborn."

"I don't care! Get away from me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't stand because he hit a tree root." Oh, this dark monster loved to wound his pride worse than it was and pulled back again to feel faintly dizzy.

"I…don't care…I say leave me alone!"

"You keep saying that and I'll _make_ you not care." That made for a bit of silence in Lauriam's side of the argument. Did he mean take his heart? The dark blue eyes narrowed as the gloved hand touched his bruise, making him jerk back. Axel sighed again and took out a small vial from his pocket and held it out to the fallen man. Auburn locks fell across his face as he stared at the strange red liquid.

"Here, you got a concussion; you need a potion, blah blah blah. Just take it." A glare was all that was offered to the flaming red-head. A nearly frustrated sigh came from the nobody as he knelt down again over the gardener, making him jolt backwards further.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You ruining more than what you have!"

"You act like you're too good for it all, with a face full of dirt too." This made Lauriam once again gain a disgusted look. Axel only rolled his eyes, mutter something about a kingdom of hearts and place the glass vial by the man's hand, then standing. The auburn haired man only looked down at the small container of liquid as the nobody turned his back on him. In one quick movement, Lauriam swallowed the potion. It tasted worse than anything he had ever had in his life, this includes medicine. Though, miraculously, his headache started to ease and that annoying tender bruise started to disappear.

Still, he said nothing, all the resentment was still fresh and the wounds of fear were also too deep and open for him to consider thanking such a being. Axel turned and a smile crept up on his painted face.

"Listen, you demented clown, I meant it! Disappear from my sight."

"So, only when someone's back is turned to accept help, huh?" He was not listening! Oh the nerve! Gritting his teeth, Lauriam started to try and stand only to be forced back down by Axel. "No, can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Wow, you sound scary when mad. Kinda interesting since, you know, I don't feel anything." He kept leaning over Lauriam, inching closer to his face. It was horrid and soon blood came running through his cheeks and a forceful yell hurled itself out of his mouth. "IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS-." It was caught off by lips on his and hand on his chest, pushing him against the very tree he found himself tripping over not too long ago. It set him to struggle and the kiss did not release for a few moments. It was sloppy, it was one sided, and it made his heart leap against that gloved hand of Axel's in rage. It was near Lauriam's boiling point, he could imagine snapping the nobody it two at this point and not caring.

Yet still, the hand stayed on his chest as the clown gave him a grin comparable to his only feline friend. "Interesting. You know your heart is beating so fast?" His whisper was almost a purr.

"Get off, right now. I mean it." It was nearly snarled out as Axel only chuckled and pulled away.

"I think you like it."

"No. No, I did not."

"…wow, that look on your face says it all. I bring out the worst in you, huh?" He smirked, that was all it was. A way to see him react, another condemned reaction for him to judge.

"OUT! OF! MY! SIGHT!" Lauriam rose to his feet and moved with speed to punch the nobody that decided to hold him down. Axel only laughed and disappeared through a portal and reappeared in the branches of that damnable tree.

"You know, I did have orders, but seeing you in anger kind of amuses me." The gardener's fists clenched and the tree jerked, making Axel's limb dump him out of it to land on his bum with an appropriate sound of pain.

"…damn, Xigbar wasn't kidding about you." With that he left, leaving Lauriam in a foul mood, far from pleasant, and eyes still ready for danger. He did not move with caution as he walked on, trying to forget what just happened. _Ingrate, vile wretch! I WON'T let him best me again! He had better not come near me at all, the pig-headed clown. I'll see to it that all he sees is a patch of dirt face down in a…_

His mind was gone; it was off on a very detailed and long way of torturing the dear sweet nobody that decided to ruin his very existence. Though, it was never acted up, he vented the course of his trek through the forest until sunrise when he gladly climbed a redwood for safety. That damnable nobody had delayed his very leaving for far too long. Running the sleeve of his once white shirt over his mouth, Lauriam could not feel clean as the taste lingered of the foul thing.

As he huffed over the possibility of never gaining a chance to best the foul creature, he did not take notice to a lump of brown fur sleeping in the branch beside him. Its tail curled around the limb and it quivered every time Lauriam grumbled under his breath about indecency and Axel. It was odd, but it looked similar to a possum with a smile on its face. The face of an armadillo with fir poked out to look at the man.

"Mad you are, why for did you wake me?" The gardener's face shot up, wide eyed at the creature, it looked strangely friendly. Though, mostly it looked strange with a nasal voice.

"Excuse me…I didn't mean…" He kept looking at the strange creature. Its head tilted, and it slowly climbed onto the man's lap. If he was not so worried over the thought of being seen, he probably would have yelled at it. It just sat on him, the small creature barely larger than a small kitten. That oddly rodent-like tail wrapped its way around his leg like it did the branch. Lauriam could do nothing but blink.

"You meant it not, but warm you are." It seemed to cuddle onto him. It was another thing that did something without asking. The man gritted his teeth; his patience was not the best at this point in time. His sleep was deprived, his mind was torn, and he could not feel anything but utter exhaustion.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Know my name, you do not. Guessing you should be doing." It spoke in strange sentences, it was confusing, and soon this rodent-like creature started to dangle off of his leg, head upside down. Lauriam could not figure out what it was. Of all the odd and fantastically mad personalities in Wonderland, he could not wrap his brain around this little beast. It behaved similar to a possum, it looked as an armadillo would, yet it was covered in a plain brown fur. The face was caught in a perpetual smile. It sounded male…but oddly, he was not so sure. The gardener soon forgot his anger and was in thought.

"I am sorry, but I do not know your name." This little character did not weigh much. He noted this as it started to swing a little off of his thigh. It giggled, its temperament was the exact opposite of most, jovial. As it swung, Lauriam started to notice collar around its neck.

He reached out to look at the pendent that glimmered in the light of the early morning. It only said 'Is a pet of a sound mind, return immediately if found.' How very strange. It was as if its name did not matter.

"Excuse me, but who is your owner?"

"Owned, I am not. Friend I am."

"Who is your friend then?"

"Caterpillar." That was a name of one of the most literate of patrons of Wonderland. Mr. Caterpillar was also ill-tempered and had his nose in the air with most things. Almost always he smoked a hookah. Lauriam's nose scrunched in disgust. Why would such a nice creature, however odd it was, would call the Caterpillar a friend?

"I hope you find him."

"Help you will not?" It scrambled up his leg to look at Lauriam with big brown eyes. The gardener tried not to look upon them, but it was heartbreaking. The smile faded on the face of it, there was a verge of tears. Sighing, the man scooped up the creature and held it carefully. This thing, this beast was heart breaking when it was sad. Lauriam started to cradle it and murmured.

"Let me rest for a little bit of time, I'll find your 'friend' sometime later." It only nodded and curled up on his chest. Exhaustion took its toll and Lauriam drifted into a deep slumber curled up in the great branches of the tree. He only dreamt of lips and hatred and fire. If ever did a nowhere man invaded his dreams, into his nightmares, it was Axel.

As fitful as his rest was, it still kept him aloft. His back shot up when he heard a voice; the creature had awakened and was dangling off of his crossed arms. Lauriam had not moved once, even with horrid dreams.

Though, now he was stiff. Sleeping in trees was not the best for anyone. Maybe, just maybe he should use that power to make the living tree stretch out a little more. Perhaps he could contemplate using that later. For now, he looked around the forest floor. There was no one in sight. He was glad of that. So, with only one thing on his mind, which was hard to do with so much weight on his shoulders, Lauriam climbed down and kept hold of the odd creature in his arms. He walked on, at least now he had someone to talk to for a long period of time.

"Is your name…Fluffy?"

"My name, that is not."

"Um…Yoghurt?"

"Your guessing was wrong."

The auburn haired man sighed. This creature was not helping at all. In fact, it kept giggling every with every name that popped out of the man's mouth. It liked its game, apparently. Still he was walking next to the ever winding path through the wooded areas of Wonderland. Though, now it was becoming more and more hazed with the way he was traveling.

"Home, that is mine, is close." So, this is where the Caterpillar was, he walked on, feeling himself almost shrink as the grass grew taller and taller over his head. It was not unheard of for this phenomenon to occur. In fact, he knew from past experiences that he was coming closer to his destination, the Chessboard Plains. He heard mutterings and then started to see small circles and words develop in the mist. It was all smoke from the hookah of the Caterpillar.

As he stepped out, the little creature in his arms spoke up once again when he came to the clearing where the smoker sat. "Home I am!" It exclaimed and squirmed in Lauriam's hands. He could not hold onto the odd creature and put it down to watch it scurry towards where the giant insect sat.

"Ah…Participle, where have you been? I see you strayed again." That was such a strange name for such a small beast, but the man said nothing and started to turn away to leave.

"Helped me, he did." The Caterpillar looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, you there, who are you?" Puffs of smoke formed those words that floated in front of the man's face. Lauriam turned to see Participle dangling from the mushroom, happy and carefree as always. His eyes looked up to see the snobbish, upturned nose of the insect as he looked back. This was accompanied by a gasp from the Caterpillar, all of Wonderland must have known by now. The man was wanted and his head needed to be on a silver platter for the Queen, he surmised from the look of distaste and disgust the oversized bug gave him.

"You helped him? I am surprised." That sneer was about as much as Lauriam could take at this point.

"Yes, I did. It's quite rude to not say thank you." The only thing he was rewarded with was a blink and a side-longed look of distaste.

"People, such as you, do not deserve it." Oh, this bug's tone was irritating and smug, overly smug. It was as if he did not exist but to annoy him.

"Then you do not deserve it as well." He turned with a scoff and started to walk away. He was not about to argue with a nuisance, it was not worth his time. Participle was kind, but it was not the same as its owner.

"Ah…you there! Gardener! Wait!" He sounded annoyed; Lauriam did not turn to listen. It sounded as though Caterpillar was growing agitated. "Wait I say! You did not say goodbye! Rude!" His tantrum wore on as the man huffed and kept going. He only turned to see puffs of smoke cover the addict and soon it all disappeared.

Lauriam blinked, just because he did not say goodbye, the caterpillar worked himself up so much that he disappeared. Participle did not look worried from where he dangled, however, though there were soft coughs from a fit of the lungs erupting from that little creature.

"I KNEW you were lewd! Look at how I am treated!" The auburn haired man looked up to see brightly colored wings and scowling butterfly. "I am going to have a WORD with the Queen! You just wait!" Lauriam gasped, this was not the best of situations.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts and Notes: **I found it amusing to write this chapter. XD Participle is my favorite creature so far. (And if you don't know, I sorta kinda made it up, just a tad.) But, do you get it? It dangles…I think I am hearing crickets…OKAY! A dangling participle! 8D Cleaver, no?

If anyone has ever played King's Quest they would understand where the creature originally came from. And Axel makes a return. Xig is far from pleased, and Lauriam flat out hates him.

Other than that! I am pleased by the reviews I got. Thank you for your support. (I can't say that enough.) And look forward to the rest of this mini cliffhanger.


	6. Such an Interesting Weed

* * *

"Now wait just a moment!"

"I wait for no one! Not a nothing, as yourself! I shall see to it you are caught!" The insect spat at him. Lauriam was at a loss for words at this point, watching those brightly colored wings rise higher and higher.

"I did nothing wrong! You ignorant Blast Ended Spat!"

"CALL ME THAT AND I SHALL SEE TO IT YOU DO NOT HAVE A TRIAL!"

"NO! No...sir! Wait!" Lauriam tried to stop him, his temper had gotten the best of him. Those wings fluttered through the air in a frenzy, the once caterpillar was red in the face, moving to fly off.

"I do not WAIT for anyone, Lewd!" It was his only proclamation as he rose higher towards the sky. Lauriam's hands were shaking, this was horrid!

"My good sir! Please! I shall say goodbye! I shall be less rude!" There was no answer. Lauriam's last attempt at keeping the insect calm was disastrous. The temperamental bug stayed still to look at the man.

"Your attempts are too late! Look at what you have done to me!"

"But...but isn't a transformation a building of character?! You must understand it is a _splendid _experience, yes?" He held his breath, Lauriam knew this would not work, but still his tries were counted for something. It at least delayed the inevitable for a few moments.

"Not under the highly _unexpected_ _event _of rudeness it is not!"

"I...have learned my lesson, sir! Do stay and not waste your effort on me!"

"I beg to differ! You deserve every bit of punishment, Lewd Gardener!" The newly formed butterfly did not stop as he huffed and yelled and fluttered towards the castle. Lauriam's breath hitched in his throat. He looked at Participle who was still choking on the bits of colored smoke from the hookah. The creature had little concern about where the man was going, its eyes were closed. The auburn haired man decided to run and fast. It was then that he knew he would become caught and blatantly beheaded. It was far from anything he could see happening at that moment. He wanted to live! By living, he meant conscious and head in tact.

The creature did not look up as the gardener dodged into the tall grass as fast as he could. It was a costly mistake to help someone, or thing, in need. Lauriam started to see the error of his ways as he sprinted and jumped over the roots of enormous plants around him. The fear was growing in the pit of his stomach on the subject that he would be caught by the cards. He needed to find a way out, and fast! He looked overhead at the towering stalks. It was dizzying to see the end of them. Hopefully, the shelter would suffice for a few moments. His mind was moving at a rapid pace. It was frantically jumping from the possibilities of being caught and prosecuted.

His fingers moving to hold his throat. It was terrifying and the reality of the situation. He was doomed. This was, of course, if he could not make it towards the plains and hopefully find a suitable kingdom away from here. Gulping down air, he hid himself in the coils of a weed and waited. There was no sound of marching men, no sign of cards, no shouts from orders to be heard, and, at that moment, the sun was touching the landscape. Hopefully now he could travel in the darkness and find a way towards his destination.

Even in the midst of all the wrongs of his world, Lauriam tried to focus on one good, Alice. She was possibly the only lighter side of his life at the moment. Though, ever seeing the girl again was becoming less and less of a reality, not with his sentence and execution looming over his head. His heart was pounding with such a hard beat. The man felt his life giving way to fear. Panic was running through his head as Alice disappeared from his thoughts and the green blurred around him as he wound his way through the high vegetation.

Agility and strength were on his side as he hopped over low lying pebbles the size of boulders and maneuvered through the jungle of grass the size of castles themselves. His thoughts were lost to the flight mechanism triggered in his brain. His sense of time was lost and soon Lauriam could not remember how far he ran, just that he needed to rest for several minutes and catch his breath. He stepped on some softer type soil and settled himself on a small mushroom the size of a lounge chair. The gardener did not even bother to look around his surroundings, his oxygen deprivation from sprinting a great deal of distance seemed to cloud his alert ways of thinking.

"Well now, this is an interesting weed, isn't it, Day Lily?"

"Yes, yes, Miss Rose, I'd say it was more of a lanky variety, wouldn't you say, Mrs. Iris?"

"Hmph. Just looks common to me."

The conversation caught him off guard and soon he looked up to see, towering above him, three flowers awake amongst a full garden. The 'ladies' of the garden were awake and chattering endlessly on what variety that the new comer could be. He could only smile a little at them, this was something of the familiar and somewhat of a distraction. Though, now that his breath had caught up to his fast speed, he was more anxious to leave than to stay and chat.

"My dear, kind, ladies, I am a weed of the mobile lot." His only reply would have to suffice as the flowers burst into another vat of chattering. Their leaves started to rustle as they seemed dizzy with the idea of a mobile weed. The beautiful, yet pompous red rose spoke for the three once all had quieted.

"If you are, then shoo! We do not like weeds! And you are quite ugly!"

"Miss Rose, I won't keep you long, I just wish to know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Which way is it to the chessboard plains?"

The flowers grew silent for just a moment and looked at each other, Lauriam soon became aware of snoring and blinked and looked around, around him were all sorts of fantastically colored petals of every different type of petaled plants. He could name things from marigolds down to the ever pleasant sunflowers whom always had a sunny disposition. Miss Rose began to speak once more. The flower beds must have been semi-soft for the plants to be napping midday.

"It's neither here nor anywhere close."

"Which direction do I need to travel in to make it close...my roots need foreign soil, Ma'am." He flashed a charming smile amidst his dirty clothes and unwashed face. As odd a moment as it was, the rose was flustered by the display. He could tell by the way her leaves shook as she moved and her voice seemed to twitter as she spoke.

"Well foreign soil is always a pleasant thing, I would suppose..."

"Indeed it is! Now, please, please, Ma'am, I am in need to help in finding my destination."

"It is due north, though, I have heard whispers amongst the trees and the wind that states it's blocked heavily by guards. I would tread carefully, Mr. Weed."

"Oh I shall! Indeed I shall!" He bowed respectfully, making the other two flowers giggle and moved towards the toadstool once more, slipping a bit in his pocket. Nothing in Wonderland was ever poisonous, especially near flowers. The only question was, of what variety was the fungus? Would he grow or would he shrink? This was the conundrum that he now faced as he now bowed again and walked through the well lit garden of the flowers' bed.

Once his lightly treading feet left the napping home, he began to hear voices. They were faint, they sounded like orders were being barked, and they sounded insane. Lauriam could do nothing but hide in a cluster of tall grass and wait to see. The shouts were coming closer. He looked back at the garden and frowned, if only he hadn't left. Nothing would dare disturb the beautiful living things that thrived there. Still, he looked on and saw cards. His eyes grew wide as he tucked himself into a shaded spot. The spades and diamonds were busy looking in the places that he wasn't that they did not look in the one spot he had situated himself. The gardener's ears picked up the faintest bits of the their conversation.

"...and that overgrown bug said he's in the area?"

"Yes, but he wasn't sure where he was and where he had been."

"Was it because of the smoke?"

"Probably, not to mention, there isn't enough evidence to prove it was him."

"Really? I thought the fire was enough."

"That's what the queen thinks, but we have had more appearances of..." The talking faded out as they moved further and further away. What would there be more of an appearance of? What? It was make him weary of his current predicament. Lauriam had to find a way out and fast, that last stated sentence by the card was enough to send a chill down his spine. He could not think of what this appearance could be.

Frowning, he moved towards a different direction. Jamming his hands in his now dingy pockets, he gasped. His now only friend was still there! The bulb of Nightshade bumped against his fingers. Lauriam had forgotten he had put her there, oh how could he forget his best flower? Still, now was not the time to dwell on such matters, he must make haste! He had to head north!

Looking around, he pointed and guessed that the direction he was now walking in was north. It was only logical, and he'd end up there eventually. The thought of meeting guards at the crossroads and the oddly pieced together plains in an array of a chessboard was enough to make his head spin. He had to be careful. He had to move swiftly but in thought. His next move was now to be planned as he walked along.

Though, something happened that was not according to plan, his stomach growled. He had not eaten all day once again. Lauriam was far from used to having no food, and he found himself walking along and looking for anything edible. This effort was done in vain. The vegetation was too thick and there was no other plants around. He would have to go hungry for just a little while. The rumbles coming from his abdomen seemed loud enough to wake the mad and make them restless. He had to hush it!

The man hunched over a little and hugged his stomach. Just to quiet it down as he crept along.

Unpleasant. That was all he could think of at the present moment, how unpleasant the trek just became when he thought nothing else could be worse. The sun was soon fading once again to sleep the night away, and the moon took its place in the never ending sequence of light and dark. The shadows grew as he walked. He could not find himself stopping, not now.

But a dread started to build on what the 'appearance' was and if he'd ever live without eating. Why, he felt as though he were going to starve! If it wasn't for the fact that he could be comforted by the sound of running water...

Wait a moment, there was water nearby! The gardener was thrilled at the prospect of the sound. Nearly yelping for joy at the thought of something cool close by, he fought his way towards it. He smiled in momentary satisfaction of dipping his hands in the cool clear running liquid. His hunger was forgotten as he drank what he could. It tasted sweet, cold, and extremely welcoming. Dipping his hands in once more, he scrubbed his face as clean as he could. Looking around, he wondered if he could risk actually trying to wade in a bit and make himself not the color of mud.

The only thought of that was on the Axel-thing that called upon him every once in a while. Lauriam frowned, why did that thought have to occur to him? It was enough to make him wish he never left his small white home that day. Still, he should risk it to become clean. Pulling off his shirt, he kept looking about to see what may come his way and soon his pants left his legs. Looking even harder, his undergarments soon left his body as he hunched down to slip into the water.

The man gasped in surprise. It was cold! He shuddered and forced himself to get used to it as he waded out a bit further. Dipping down into the stream, he ran his hands over his arms under the water to try and alleviate the goosebumps now forming on his whole being. To further the process of acclimating himself to the cooler spectrum of the stream, he dipped his head under and brought it back up to hear a giggle.

Jerking his head around towards the sound, he saw sitting on the rock near him a blond, blue eyed young man whom was under the cloak of darkness. His features were dim in the starlight but he could see the eyes dancing under the moon glow.

"Who are you?" The other just smiled and giggled again.

"So, you're the one Xiggie tried to recruit huh?" Xiggie? Lauriam blinked and ducked under the water, it became apparent that this was another one of those black coat wearing nobodies. But, he seemed gentler, oddly out of place from the toying Axel or the oddly speaking Xigbar things.

"Again, I ask, who are you!"

"Oh...oh um...oops. I forgot to stay that, heh, I'm Demyx." His smile was childlike, yet it seemed to have an odd spark to it that the others did not. Or so, it looked it. It made the gardener even more weary.

"Demyx..." He nodded enthusiastically as Lauriam's eyes did narrow ever so slightly. His trust had dwindled for anything in a black cloak like coat. Not to mention he was nude! "...leave me the hell alone. Can't I have a bit of peace!" The nobody-thing's own gloved hand was placed over the nobody thing's mouth in shock and a little frightened dismay.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you'd be here."

"Likely story." Lauriam's voice was a stark contrast to that of Demyx's, it was harsh, it was quite mean.

"No! No! I just like coming here! It's water..." He seemed to mewl out as the little strands of hair dangled and whipped around as he frantically tried to explain. "...I really _like_ water and I'm sorry!" He seemed so scared and his eyes grew so wide they would pop out of his sockets. Lauriam sighed at that sight. It was useless, this one would not harm him.

"...all right...if you try and kiss me..."

"EW! No! I wouldn't want to, sorry but..." He shook his head violently in protest. Lauriam faintly smiled at the innocent actions this one possessed and nodded.

"Then you won't mind when I say turn around or disappear like that Xiggie you say, or that Axel-thing does..."

"Woah! Axel's been here! Oooh he's gonna be in trouble! Saix will have his head! He's been banned from being IN Wonderland."

"Really?" Demyx nodded and his mouth seemed to make a shapely round circle. It was almost pleasant to hear that the clown would have some sort of justice done to him if caught. "Then tell whoever that Saix person is that he kissed me."

"He did?"

"...yes."

"Oh..." He looked away and faintly blushed. This nobody thing acted more and more human with every passing second. Lauriam dared to rise to about his waist and get a better look at the nobody and smiled.

"I wish to know."

"Hm?"

"Why do you like water?" The question excited Demyx to the point of bouncing slightly and his hands waving in odd directions.

"OH! This is why!" He waved his hands and a bubble appeared and floated from the stream to his hand. Lauriam could do nothing but blink. "See? It's my power!" He grinned wider and blew it towards the gardener. The man reached out to touch it and it broke into a spray of water. Gasping, he looked up to see the nobody giggle.

"That's...that's very intriguing."

"Isn't it! I looove water." That smile was contagious, it soon spread to Lauriam's face.

"So I see."

The gardener looked down at his form and decided that he was as clean as he would get and looked at Demyx. "Please turn around or hide your eyes." The blond nodded and covered his eyes with his gloved hands, feet kicking impatiently against the rock. Lauriam quickly dressed and turned to look across the bank at him and sigh, the other young man had his eyes still covered as obedient as he could have been. "You can open them now."

He saw those bright blue orbs once again and he saw that smile rise. "You must be soaked!"

"I don't really care..."

"Yeah you do, your clothes will stick to ya." Lauriam just shrugged, he could deal with that, he had other problems to deal with that were worse than that. Demyx tilted his head and watched the man. "You don't care?"

"No."

"...okay." His smile grew even more childish as he looked at the sky. He soon changed the subject as he blurted out, "I like it here." That phrase struck Lauriam as odd, they couldn't feel, right? The how could they know what they like or dislike? Before he could ask, there was another voice.

"Demyx! Hey!" Another black swirl appeared and out came the Xigbar-thing. "...dude, come on, you can't be here for too long you know, you might run inta..." He looked over to see Lauriam standing there with his arms crossed. The older nobody cleared his throat as Demyx giggled.

"He's not so bad, Xiggie." Lauriam did not answer, he had not forgiven Xigbar for dumping him in the forest once again after he told him no.

"Yeah, kido, just come on. All right, Squirt?"

"Okay, Xig, okay." He saw the blond hop off the rock and climb through the inky black swirl and then disappear.

"What about you, Xigbar, hm?"

"Listen, man, orders are orders, I'm not supposed to interfere with anything."

"Axel was the one that did."

"I know, but I tried ta make it right, dude, you didn't take up the offer."

"I want my heart!"

"...well, you got it." With that said, the older nobody disappeared and the black swirl faded out of existence. Lauriam scoffed. It was one thing to get a damned answer, it was another to say he should have lost his heart! His mood once again was soured as he kept trudging towards any destination that was not the kingdom that belonged to the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been too long. D: Gah I feel horrible, but at the same right, I've had classwork. So, I'm apologizing for not updating. Please bear with me with the slow progression of this fic! And I know people have been asking for Vexen, but I have plans for him at a later time. So, as a distraction! I plopped Demyx into Wonderland. :D Good idea, no?

BUT! I have some good news! I would like to thank once again for all the reviews and the people that have read the fic up to this point! :3 And...I want to bring to you the first bit of fanart of Lauriam. This was given to me by Billie the fourth sage and she did an excellent job! (copy and paste the link into your browser url box please!)

atemozzarella. deviantart . com /art/Lauriam-of-Wonderland-77815572


	7. Apologies and Heartless Kept at Bay

* * *

Fitful dreams never were quite as gruesome as his were that very early morning. Lauriam awoken in a cold sweat, his hands were shaking as he put his palm to his chest to still his beating heart. He had a sneaking suspicion that he had lost his heart...

How strange it was to dream of such things. He could not comprehend why his mind was milling over the nightmare and horrific thought of actually _losing_ it. The man could not think of anything but being swallowed by inky black. It was as if the river Styx had enveloped his whole being and he could not breathe or crawl away. Blinking the sleepiness and fear away from his mind, his arm went above his head in an attempt to stretch. _Slooop! _ A disgusting sound of muck made him grimace and look above his sleeping spot. A mud puddle was conveniently placed where his hand decided to lay. With a groan, the auburn haired man sat up, yawning. He was currently by the shores of the Kingdom of the Suit of Hearts near the sea. No oysters were about today, perhaps they had learn their lesson from the Carpenter and the Walrus.

He would never know. Still, holding up his own hand, Lauriam inspected the muck of sand and sea salt and wrinkled his nose. Flicking his wrist, the sand left with it. Getting to his feet, his mind was starting to crave something, rest and food. No one, in all of Wonderland, came out this way. He knew why. Looking up at the sky, he could see the moon and sun were both at work. It was only this spot, truly. For on one side, it was night and star cast and the other was brightly sunny. The sight was strange, and since the horrible news of a school of tiny oysters were eaten, no soul would dare venture here. It was out of fear of stepping on the dead shells, he knew that. Stupid. All of those who followed that were quite idiotic. Lauriam had assumed that long ago about his home and the madness that took its toll on everyone.

Looking out at the water, he sighed. How strange it was to look over his shoulder and see grass growing tall in the distance and then the expanse of sand for a stretch on the rocky shore. He dared to wonder if other places existed such as this...

"Well that would be marvelous, wouldn't it?" He smiled at the aspect, and then thought of Alice for a brief moment, then frowned. Lauriam doubted he would see her ever again. She was fleeting, she was young, and he wondered if she aged the same as he. While pondering this, the auburn man started to walk from the sandy beaches up towards the place where he had found it. The small stream he followed down to it.

The same one from the night before when he met that Demyx thing and Xigbar person. That made his blood boil. OF COURSE he wanted to keep his heart, but could the nothing have the decency to actually _get_ him out of his mess? Oh, no, that would be bad to meddle...

"Please, if that red haired clown can, so can he!" He huffed and stomped through the brush between the tall blades and contemplated on staying. Turning back, he looked, surely no guard would come this far off the beaten path?

Then a split second of that thought, he heard a faint call. It was a stray card from where he should have been. Lauriam rolled his eyes, nevermind, it would never work anyhow. His pace sped up as the card feebly tried to miss the bay and head back towards the route he came from. It was growing more of a nuisance than a danger for the gardener. His eyes wandered over to a stem that looked as if it had died. Thinking, he picked it up and swung the stalk as if it were a pole or some weapon. He always seemed to have a way of spinning sticks, it was a gift and helped when he was working within the confines of the maze. Perhaps it would aid him now. Then a small frown appeared on his face, why had he not thought of it sooner?

"..fear...feh." With a huff, Lauriam carried the stick and climbed his way through the giant plants. The directions he had were limited, he had hoped that the gap between the kingdoms was close at hand. Though, at this moment, he could not think with much hope. Hiding was not suiting him well at all. And the constant pang of hunger was oddly becoming familiar. At the heat of the day, he stopped under a large shaded blade of grass to rest. The guards were not finding him, they would soon forget and go after some _other_ poor soul that had done something wrong, or that was what the thought would happen. The man looked around, it was oddly quieter than normal in this spot. He was not sure he liked the quiet or not. The last instance of this was disastrous and filled with heartless beasts. His was on guard for the moment.

It did not take long before he heard footsteps, they were faint and then grew. He gripped the newfound weapon with a waiting vengeance to whomever decided to come this way. Before the being could come out into the open, the stalk was swung.

"OW! HEY!" Lauriam blinked at the voice and kept the pole aimed at the tale tell red spiked hair of the nobody standing in front him. The gardener did not speak as Axel rubbed his head. "Man...I didn't know you'd be here."

"Didn't you. I find that really hard to believe. Leave before I beat the darkness out of you."

"Oh I'm so scared. You know, I'm really not looking for you."

"Aw. Too bad, you found me." A big smile rose on his face, it was not very trustworthy. Lauriam's hand gripped the makeshift pole as tight as a vice. He did not like the looks of how this will go. He knew the red head was looking for him, and he also knew a horrid lie when he heard one.

"Huh...standing up to me again? You got me in trouble, you know." Those deep blue eyes narrowed as he looked the clown over, not answering. His silence was deafening. Axel did not take the hint that he was not to be bothered at this point.

"...leave."

"What? Why?"

"You just need to. I despise your presence." That rewarded the auburn haired man with a laugh. Though, the nobody had not moved one inch from the threat that laid before him, he did not falter either.

"So, you're saying you hate me? What does that feel like, exactly?" A step forward on the shaded figure agitated another jolt of the long stalk towards his face. Lauriam was in a fowl mood and would not deal with him.

"A bad taste in the back of my mouth, and a burning desire to string your neck and bury you in a coffin faced down WITH several creeping vines still wrapped around your throat is the hate I feel as of this moment." At this, Axel stopped and stared.

"So, you want to kill me? Is that it? Huh...and here I was coming over here to apologize on order by Demyx. You met him last night." How could Lauriam forget the ditzy blond playing with bubbles made of water? Still the glowering look did not fall from his face.

"It won't work, you've done too much."

"...so...getting you to your destination won't help?" A smirk arose on the nobody's face. It made the gardener sick to look at. The urge to strike him was growing ever stronger, though he had more control than he let on.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth versus a lie. You aren't trustworthy." Axel crossed his arms, looked at the sky for a moment and then back at him, hands moving to his hips and leans over slightly.

"Then don't trust me. It was a one time offer that you can't get again. See ya, hope that Jaberwock doesn't come after you." A sideways glance of mischievousness crossed Axel's face as he turned to walk through a newly opened spot of darkness. Lauriam's jaw dropped as he pulled the only defense he likely would have away and reached out for the red head.

"What do you mean!?" His hand grabbed the nobody's arm. Axel started to laugh and looked at the somebody over his shoulder.

"How does the Wonderland people say it? I say what I mean, and I mean what I say?" Lauriam pulled back, gasping in a bit of air.

"Y-You didn't do anything, did you?"

"No, actually uh...the opposite, I've been keeping that thing on the wrong track. Good luck, Lauriam. It's not my problem anymore." This left the man speechless, wide eyed as Axel kissed his cheek and started to step away. For some reason, the gardener did not flinch, he did not yell, he was in shock. His life is now a worse hell than ever. Damnable, and quite honestly, stressful. The hand slipped and the pole fell to the ground as he stared at the red head's back and retreating form. The nothing must have noticed this, either that or recognized the signs of someone who had absolutely no idea how to solve this dilemma for the being stopped and stood waiting for just a bit longer. Axel turned with a smirk. That reached the being's eyes. That is what the man noticed most as he stared at the other.

"So, should I keep going or are you going to accept an apology?" Lauriam finally looked away, torn between wanting to believe him and distrust. Silence was not the best answer. What else was there to say? He could not find the words.

"I take that as a maybe. It's up to you, but I have to go before a certain lapdog comes to get me." With that he disappeared. This left the poor man in a fit of uncertainty once again. He stood there gazing for all that it was worth. Will the nothing be back to hear his words or not? In any which case, this does not mean he should stay in one spot.

That thought rattled his never resting mind as he picked up the pole and started to run through the foliage once again. The question still remained of IF the nobody could actually tell the truth or not. There was no indication that this clown could and would spout anything but trickery. He did not notice that behind his feet, little dark spots began to appear, heartless. Where he had stopped to rest was infested with them. Perhaps Axel had decided to give him a break and try to keep them at bay as well? It was still to be seen. Though the very mention of getting to where he needed to be was ever present, should Lauriam have jumped at that chance? It still ran the risk of his heart being stolen. And there was not any way the man would let _him_ take it! Not someone that lewd!

His eyes flicked to the sky, wondering if the flying nightmare would now find him or not as he wound his way towards the shortening grass and soon another home. A squeal of a pig should have been an indication as to where he was, though he was not to heed it until a very ugly woman spotted him.

"What IS that horrible person coming towards me?" The voice was as pinched and nasal as ever. He now stopped and faced the one person who possibly disliked the queen as much as any, the Duchess.

"There is no moral suited for that one! Why even his hair is dirty." Her nose went into the air. Lauriam had to keep himself from throwing a fit. Now was not the best time to feel insulted when he was on the run from being beheaded. This encounter would possibly be the strangest yet as she beckoned him inside. He could not do much but follow her command, looking at her dress, as poor looking as it may have appeared and her sloppy appearance. Mayhaps it was the color choices but she was downright hideous to look upon.

"Come on! You need a good washing before I can befall upon you a good moral to suit the looks of you!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing really extraordinary here. Sorry for the looong delay. xx; I'll get to writing more when I can think of something a bit better. Thank still for the reviews! Even if I am being souberlybadaboutgettingitdone.

Anyhow, Axel's coming off like a stalker isn't he? I giggle when I think about it.

For those who don't know this: The Duchess is the humor of Victorian literature...she is in the book and always puts a moral to everything, no matter how strange and no matter how crazy it sounds. Satire is awesome since most children's books at that time period had a moral to each one of them. I read that somewhere, I haven't a clue if it is true or not, but it seems to fit her quite well. XD

**Moonshine's Guide: **Thank you so much for telling it isn't JABBERWOCKY but JABBERWOCK! I am in the middle of updating the rest of the story as I speak. :3 This is why I like reviews.


End file.
